1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a frame assembly for supporting an article and, more specifically, to a foldable cornerlock for use with the frame assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Frame assemblies for supporting an article are known in the art and have been widely used by window manufacturers. The article supported by the frame assembly may be a fenestration article, such as a screen cloth or pane of glass.
The frame assemblies include at least one frame member. The frame member has four walls presenting a rectangular cross-section of the frame member. The walls of the frame member impart the frame member with strength and rigidity. The frame member also has a first end and a second end spaced from the first end. The frame assemblies of the prior art are either a multiple frame member frame assembly or a single frame member frame assembly. A common multiple frame member frame assembly has four of the frame members and four coupling cornerlocks. The coupling cornerlocks mate with the ends of the frame member to secure the frame members together. Once the frame members are secured together, the frame assembly presents a rectangular configuration. A corner is defined at the intersection of the frame members.
The single frame member frame assembly includes only one frame member. The walls of the frame member define three notches spaced along the frame member between the ends. The frame member is bent at the notches to define corners of the frame member. The bending of the frame member at the notches presents a rectangular configuration of the frame assembly and results in the ends of the frame member being adjacent each other. The ends of the frame member are secured together with one of the coupling cornerlocks.
The bending of the frame member at the notches also brings the walls of the frame member defining the notches together. However, the walls generally do not contact each other such that walls adjacent the notch define a groove at the corner. The groove results in an aesthetically unpleasing appearance of the corner. Therefore, additional steps are required to improve the aesthetic appearance of the corner, such as sealing the groove. Furthermore, the additional steps add cost and time to manufacture the frame assembly.
The formation of the notches in the frame member weakens the frame member at the corner. Said differently, the notches are the result of the walls of the frame member being removed which reduces the strength and rigidity of the frame member at the notches. Therefore, the corners must be reinforced to compensate for the weakening of the frame member.
The coupling cornerlocks of the prior art are not capable of reinforcing the corners of a single frame member frame assembly because many of the coupling cornerlocks do not fold and cannot be inserted within the notches. Additionally, the coupling cornerlocks that do fold are also deficient for insertion into the notches of the frame member. Therefore, a bracket is mounted to an exterior of the frame member at each of the corners for imparting strength and rigidity to corners. However, the bracket adds time and cost to manufacture the frame assembly. Additionally, the bracket also results in an aesthetically unpleasing appearance.
Therefore, there remains a need to provide an improved foldable cornerlock.